1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for creating a painted surface. More specifically, the present invention relates to process for creating a painted surface with nonuniform coating patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chaotic patterns found in nature have always been aesthetically pleasing, and accordingly coveted for their appearance. The simulation of chaotic patterns, such as those naturally found in marble, jade, or quartz, on surfaces of articles has been performed for centuries to enhance the attractiveness of articles of manufacture, or to create an illusion of the physical properties of the material simulated for materials which do not have these properties. These simulations traditionally require artistic discretion and technique in their production, sometimes so intensive, that the simulated objects acquire greater value than an analogous object of the material being simulated.
Processes which create these simulations inexpensively and with readily available materials have been hard sought in the prior art to mixed results. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,255 to Tucker discloses a process for preparing an imitation marble surface on slate or like mineral matter by burning oil onto the surface to form indurations thereon, applying a color coating on these indurations, painting the whole surface with black or japanning, then grinding down the surface to reveal the colored indurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 506,394 to Goldsmith discloses a process for decorating surfaces by applying multiple coats of different colors to an object, then subjecting the object to motion prior to the drying of the coats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,378 to Pizur discloses a method for producing a patterned coating on a rigid planar surface by heat distorting a flexible plastic film, which is placed on a surface having applied thereto a first liquid coating, compressing the film to the surface, allowing the coating to dry, removing the film, then optionally applying a second contrasting coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,715 to Avera discloses a method for producing a faux marble finish on metal and other non-porous surfaces by applying a coat of oil based paint to the surface, spattering a solvent for the oil based paint onto the coat prior to the coat drying, and inducing a random flow of the solvent through the paint coat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,084 to Schafer discloses a method of coating sheet-like materials, such as wooden boards by pressing a support sheet impregnated with two superimposed layers of resin at the melting point of the resin to the sheet-like material. A flake or scale-like pigment is present in the layer adjacent the support sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,395 to Sandor discloses a method for producing faux finishes on color absorbent surfaces by applying randomly one or more aqueous colorants to the surface, then scattering volatile organic liquids on the colorants, causing mobilization of the colorants on the surface.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.